By Your Side
by MerridewLover
Summary: "Evans," she stood up. "No, Potter," and she walked away. Will James finally give up on his love for Lily after all these fun, exciting, yet heart crushing seven years of his life? xxSongficxx By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North.


**A/N:** Ok, so I'm listening to By Your Side – Tenth Avenue North, when I get the most brilliant idea! Thaaaaaat's riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. James/Lily songifc – oneshot. XOXOXO. Luv ya all, hope you like it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

James watched his beautiful angel. Yes that's right, it's who you think it is. Lily Evans.

_Why are you striving these days?  
Why are you trying to earn grace?  
Why are you crying?  
Let me lift up your face, just don't turn away._

He walked up to her, and visibly saw her tense. She looked up at met his gaze steadily.

_Why are you looking for love?_

"Evans," he began, and was instantly cut off as she stood.

"No, Potter," she said icily, walking away. James' fake arrogant smile faded as her form disappeared from his eyes.

_Why are you still searching, as if I'm not enough?  
To where will you go, child?  
Tell me, where will you run?  
To where will you run?_

James sighed sadly. His heart was breaking, little by little, day by day. This girl was killing him with all her cold rejections. Maybe it _was_ time to give up on her. He had been trying to get her to agree to date him since he first lay eyes on her – seven years ago today.

At first, it was just because he was after the challenge, but somewhere during all those chases, he started to fall for her. And that was actually four years ago today. He pretended he only wanted her for the chase, but only his best of friends – the Marauders – knew the truth. Sirius was beyond enraged at Lily, but James didn't blame her.

The real reason he asked her every day, a million times?

He was head over heels in love with her.

'_Cause I'll be by your side  
Wherever you fall,  
In the dead of night,  
Whenever you call.  
And please don't fight  
These hands that are holding you.  
My hands are holding you._

James walked back to his friends. They looked worriedly at him

"What's wrong, Prongs?" Sirius asked, his smirk forced. James just shook his black haired head, lying his head on the table. The remaining Marauders shared a glance.

"Is it Evans?" Peter asked, patting James' back. James nodded against the table. Remus and Sirius sighed.

"It's best if you let her go, mate." Sirius explained. James looked at Remus hopeful, wishing Remus had an argument for Sirius' suggestion. Remus shrugged, his face saddened.

James stood up. He needed to try one more time. If she didn't feel the same way... Then he will give up on her. Let's just hope she felt the same, or James was going to have his heart ripped out and thrown across the floor.

_Look at these hands at my side.  
They swallowed the grave on that night.  
When I drank the world's sin so I could carry you in.  
And give you life.  
I wanna give you life._

James ran out the Hogwarts doors, and spotted Lily sitting near the Black Lake. He ran as fast as he could towards her, needing desperately to be with her.

Lily heard his running footsteps on the grass, and so she turned, only to catch sight of him running to her. She began to scowl, but wasn't able to, as James' lips crashed down on hers in a slightly urgent manner, yet gentle. He poured his whole heart out into the kiss, trying to get her to realize this wasn't just a game to him. Her eyes widened, and then he felt her shake, before she pushed him away. He stared, heartbroken at her.

_And I'll be by your side  
Wherever you fall,  
In the dead of night,  
Whenever you call.  
And please don't fight,  
These hands that are holding you.  
My hands are holding you._

Lily stared at him, then slapped him across the left cheek so hard his face turned to the side. She had tears in her eyes, and she stared hard at him. James smiled a heart-wrenching smile at her, then turned to walk away, whispering sadly –

"I'm done,"

_Here at my side  
Wherever you fall,  
In the dead of night,  
Whenever you call.  
And please don't fight,  
These hands that are holding you.  
My hands are holding you._

James walked slowly up the hill, and back to the castle. He entered, passing everyone with a sad smile on his face. When he reached his dorm, he fell onto the bed, everything crashing down on him. He felt a painful ache in his chest, and it hurt immensely. Lily rejected him for the last time. He wouldn't bother her ever again. Seventh year was almost over anyway, so she wouldn't have to deal with him for most likely the rest of her life.

Lily could enjoy her life with a different man by her side, have children, and then die with the one she loved. James, however, knew he wouldn't find anyone else. She would be the only girl for him – even if she didn't love him back. James could feel small tears begin to roll down his cheeks, and all he wanted now was to die. Death was merciful now to him, he would welcome death any day, just to escape this rip down the middle of his heart.

_Any_ day.

'_Cause I,  
I love you.  
I want you  
To know that I,  
I love you,  
I'll never let you go._

Sirius, Remus and Peter all came walking into the dorm. Sirius sat on his bed, Remus sat on his, and Peter sat with Remus. James smiled and said with fake cheerfulness,

"I'll be fine. It was just a game, huh?" and then he turned the other way, closing the curtains around his bed tightly, his back to the rest of the Marauders. They all shared looks once again, and Sirius decided then and there.

He and Lily needed to talk, _now_.

_And I'll be by your side  
Wherever you fall,  
In the dead of night,  
Whenever you call.  
And please don't fight,  
These hands that are holding you.  
My hands are holding you._

Sirius walked out of the dorm, knowing Remus knew what he was going to do. He then walked up to Lily's friend in the common room. She caught sight of him as he walked towards her, and she glared.

"Black –" she began, but Sirius caught her off, grabbing her shoulders firmly, slightly shaking her.

"Where's Evans?" he asked urgently. She continued to stay silent. "It's urgent!" he yelled, his grip on her tightening. She continued to glare at him. He said – knowing she hadn't been kissed yet, "If you don't tell me, I'll kiss you. I swear I will," he added as she opened her mouth to argue. She wasn't budging, she thought he was bluffing. Sirius rolled his eyes, then began to inch towards her lips slowly. As he was about to touch them, she got the hint he wasn't kidding and yelled out;

"OK! She's by the Lake!" and Sirius, instead, kissed her cheek. He winked at her, then laughed, leaving a very, _very_ angry Gryffindor behind. He made his way down to the lake, spotting Lily instantly.

"Hey, Evans!" he shouted, his anger getting the best of him. She got up, and turned her icy glare at his face.

"What _now_? I already told Pott – " and strangely enough, that seemed to just set him off entirely. He pinned her against the oak tree by the Black Lake, and spoke menacingly.

"James loves you." He whisperd. She laughed bitterly.

"No he doesn't, he only wants me for the – "

"The chase, yes we all know," he cut her off, rolling his eyes. "But that's where you're wrong, Evans. Would you care to see what you've done to him?" but, before she could answer, Sirius was pulling Lily by the arm up to the boys dormitory. He opened the curtains around James' bed, and Lily was shocked.

There, in a heap on the bed, lay a tear-stricken James Potter, and he looked like a mess. James stared at her in shock as well.

_Here at my side,  
Wherever you fall,  
In the dead of night,  
Whenever you call.  
And please don't fight,  
These hands that are holding you.  
My hands are holding you._

Lily then, jumped on to James, hugging him comfortingly, as Remus, Sirius and Peter left the room quietly. James looked down at Lily, and stroked her hair as she cried.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He tried to smile but found he couldn't. "I didn't know you actually _loved _me.. To tell you the truth..." she began nervously, sitting next to him. He stared at her, willing her to go on. "I'm in love with you too." She finished. James then, felt like the happiest man in the world. Now, he could definitely die happily.

_Here at my side..._

James grabbed Lily, giving her a huge kiss on the lips, which this time – she returned. The broke up, enjoying being in one another's arms.

_My hands are holding you..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Ok, hope you liked it. To be completely honest, since I am a visual reader, when I was writing the sad parts about Jamesie-Poo, (Ow, James that hurts you know..) I visualized it all, and I got teary eyed. Grr my soft side.

No really, while reading this story, listen to the song By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North and visualize whats happening as you read it. Its so freaking sad...

Anyway, special thanks to **kingdomheartsKRAZY** for making me feel better today. I was in a bad/mad/sad mood as I wrote this (hense poor Jamesie suffering) and when I was finishing up, I was gonna end it sadly. But, I gots an email from her, and I read it, and my mood went up. So, I decided to give James the happy ending he deserved..

*sigh* Once again, thanks Ashie.

Please review your thoughts, just not flames! I HATE flames! In my entire writing carreer (whatever you wanna call it) I have gotten _one_, yes **_ONE_** flame, and it was a stupid reason. The person who wrote it (on my Sirius/OC story Forbidden Love) has no life, and if you are reading this I am hoing it offends you. Why don't you go f*ck yourself or something and leave me and my GREAT stories ALONE! Like _you_ can write something better!

Back to the point. Thanks again Ashie, please review the oneshot.

Yes, sorry, it _is _a oneshot, so peoples I'm sorry, but your asking me to continue won't change that fact. Read my others stories too,

I less than three you all.


End file.
